Baby Mine
by SnowedUnderNJ
Summary: A fluffy one shot about Chuck and a pregnant Blair.


Just one thing you should know before you read this. I consider this fic to be canon. As of right now on the show we really don't know if Elizabeth really was Chuck's mother or not. So for the purpose of this story I'm going to assume that Bart finally put to rest all the rumors and Chuck's mother died during childbirth. Also this is one of the fluffiest pieces I've ever written. So sugary it made my teeth hurt but I was feeling it and the muse can't always be controlled. Hope you all enjoy it. I own nothing.

* * *

Blair Bass looked over her reflection in the full length mirror with a critical eye. As usual every hair was in place and her makeup was flawless. She ran a hand down the front of her silk Lanvin blouse. It was left untucked to accommodate her ever expanding stomach. The skirt was an Eleanor Waldorf original. About two weeks ago she was complaining about being unable to find any decent couture skirts to fit and her head seamstress, Viviane, had designed and sewn this very skirt over a weekend. Blair had instantly fallen in love with it. It was the exact thing she had been looking for. Viviane was now working with her head designer and had been given a very large raise.

Blair turned to the side and rested her hand on her pregnant stomach. Her Harry Winston engagement ring and wedding bands glistened in the light. Today was her twenty week checkup and ultrasound. She couldn't believe how quickly the time had gone. It was just two months ago that she and Chuck had celebrated their second wedding anniversary. They had thrown a large dinner party with all of their closest friends and family. It was at said party that they had announced Blair's pregnancy. Everyone was overjoyed and the celebration had taken on a whole new meaning.

Now here they were only four months from her due date and she couldn't be happier. Everything was going according to plan. Her marriage, her career, and her family were absolutely perfect. Some days she literally felt like it was all a dream. It was too good to be true. It seemed impossible that after all the heartache and drama she could actually be this happy and content. She had gotten everything she could ever want and it all came by way of Chuck Bass.

She smiled to herself as she suddenly felt the fluttering of her baby. She rubbed the spot on her lower belly. Yes life was great.

"I am completely yours the rest of the morning through lunch."

Blair turned to look at her handsome husband who had come strutting into the master suite. He crossed the huge space and wrapped his arms around her kissing her gently.

Blair sighed wrapping her arms around his neck. "Good because I expect your undivided attention."

"And you will have it." He moved his hands from her lower back to her stomach. "How are you feeling?"

"Great. He's extremely active this morning."

He rubbed the sides of her stomach. "I wish I could feel him."

Blair nodded. Chuck had been waiting to feel something ever since Blair felt the first flutter three and a half weeks ago. "The doctor said anytime now. You have to be patient."

"That's not exactly my strong suit." He kissed her. "So you really think it's a boy?"

"I do. Of course if it were a girl that would be fine as well."

Chuck nodded and took a deep breath. "I agree whatever this baby is it's going to be perfect."

"We can find out the sex today if you want." She bit her bottom lip hoping he would feel the same way she did. She wanted to know.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. There's a part of me that would like to know and then there's a part that thinks there are so few surprises in life. You know?"

She nodded. "I wanna know. I want to prepare and have everything ready and perfect for him when we bring him home."

Chuck smiled at her. "Fine, we'll find out." He glanced at his watch. "We need to go."

He kissed her one more time and grabbed her sweater off the chaise wrapping it around her. They left the master suite hand in hand excited at the prospect of seeing their son or daughter shortly even if it was only on screen.

* * *

They had only gone two blocks in the limo when Blair noticed a shift in Chuck. He had become quiet and slightly withdrawn. She stared at his profile as he looked out the window.

Reaching out she took his hand. "Hey, what's wrong?"

He turned to her forcing a smile and shaking his head. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Blair squeezed his hand. "Chuck, I know you and I can tell something's bothering you. Is it work?"

He sighed. "No it isn't work."

Blair suddenly knew exactly what it was. "It's the baby." It wasn't a question but a statement.

Underneath Chuck's joy about their child there was an underlying panic. He was scarred and she couldn't blame him. He had expressed his fears with her in depth. He was worried about something happening to the baby but more than anything he was petrified of something happening to her.

So it was that in the midst of daily amounts of pure happiness there was often a ripple of melancholy. Blair rarely pushed him on it. After knowing and loving him all these years she knew this was Chuck. He was always going to have certain demons and that was just the way it was.

She turned slightly to face him. Reaching up she cupped his cheek. "Nothing is going to happen. I promise you."

Tears had started to form in his eyes. "You can't make a promise like that."

She sighed. "You're right but I have every confidence that everything is going to be fine. There's no reason to think otherwise. I'm young and healthy."

"My mother was young and healthy too."

Blair sighed. "I'm not your mother Chuck. The doctor has already told you that there is no reason to assume that this pregnancy and delivery will be anything but typical."

"Last time…"

Blair cut him off. "Last time was a tragic accident. The doctor said had that not happened I would've carried to term." She felt tears begin to well in her eyes. "Please, don't do this."

A single tear slipped down her cheek. He reached up wiping it away. "I'm sorry." He pulled her into his embrace and squeezed.

"Ignore me I'm being an ass." He kissed the top of her head. "I just love you so much."

"I love you too and this baby is the product of that. We should feel nothing but happiness." She kissed his cheek.

Rubbing her back he nodded. "I am happy Blair. You have no idea how much." He reached to the bar grabbing a bottle of water. "Here drink this. We're almost there."

Blair took the bottle from him knowing that as far as he was concerned the conversation was over. She only hoped that learning that their child was healthy today would put his mind a little at ease.

* * *

The minute that Mr. and Mrs. Bass entered the office of Dr. Wells on East Eighty Fourth street they were escorted to the examine room. Blair never waited. Dorota placed a call when they left the townhouse and the nurse was always waiting to take them back.

Upon entering the room the nurse weighed Blair and took her blood pressure and then Blair made herself comfortable on the exam table as the nurse went about setting up the ultrasound equipment. Chuck took her hand in his and absentmindedly played with her wedding rings.

Dr. Wells breezed into the room. "Good morning Blair."

She looked at Chuck. "Mr. Bass nice to see you again."

Chuck nodded. "And you doctor."

Dr. Wells glanced over Blair's file for a moment and then looked up at her. "So Blair how is everything going? Any problems or concerns?"

Blair shrugged and shook her head. "No I feel great. Fantastic actually."

The doctor nodded. "The joys of the second trimester. You're still feeling the baby I assume."

Blair nodded. "Literally just twenty minutes ago."

"Excellent. Any discharge, spotting or bleeding?" Again Blair shook her head.

Dr. Wells took out her tape measure. "We're going to measure you today Blair. This gives us a sense of the size of the baby. Technically this measurement should correspond with how many weeks along you are. So," she raised Blair's blouse up and lowered the waist of her skirt, "you should measure roughly twenty inches today." She stretched the tape along her belly. "Twenty and a quarter. Excellent." She wrote the results down. She then went back to Blair to examine her stomach and then her hands and feet to check for swelling. "Everything looks and feels perfect Blair."

Blair glanced at Chuck and smiled.

Dr. Wells smiled at them. "So are you two ready to see your little one."

Chuck replied without taking his eyes off of Blair. "We can't wait."

"Your bladder is full?"

Blair laughed. "More than."

"Great. This is going to be a little cold. I apologize."

The minute the gel hit her stomach Blair gasped.

Dr. Wells spent a moment or two moving the wand around trying to get the best picture. She then took down some notes. "Everything looks great Blair." She turned the screen in Chuck and Blair's direction. "Here is your baby."

Blair looked at the screen and there was her perfect baby. She could see the spine and heart, the perfect fingers and toes. She felt tears well up. She glanced at Chuck who was watching her. He leaned forward and kissed her gently.

Dr. Wells took a couple more notes and then set the file aside. "Would you like to know the sex?"

Chuck and Blair both nodded. "Yes, please."

"Congratulations you're having a healthy baby boy."

Blair smiled. "I knew it."

Chuck was beaming. "A boy." He looked at the doctor. "Are you sure?"

She pointed at a spot on the screen. "His penis doesn't lie Mr. Bass."

Chuck leaned down and whispered in Blair's ear. "A Bass man through and through." He kissed her forehead.

"I'll have a couple pictures printed out for you guys." She then wiped the gel from Blair's stomach and handed her a specimen cup. "You may go relieve that bladder now Blair."

Blair sat up taking the cup and rearranging her clothing. She left the room and Chuck sat there a minute before clearing his throat.

"You're sure everything is okay Dr. Wells?"

The doctor looked intently at Chuck. She knew his concerns. "Mr. Bass everything is absolutely perfect. Blair couldn't be in better health and the baby is developing as he should be. You have nothing to be worried about. Enjoy this time. This next month and a half is going to be the best. Blair is going to be feeling great and you should take advantage of that."

Chuck nodded. "Thank you, for everything."

She nodded. "That's what I'm here for."

Blair entered the room and Chuck stood up wrapping an arm around her. Dr. Wells handed Blair's file to the nurse. "I'll see you in two weeks. Call if you have any questions or concerns."

Chuck shook her hand. "Thank you Dr. Wells."

Five minutes later they were back in the limo returning home. Blair hadn't stopped smiling.

She laid her head on Chuck's shoulder. "We're having a boy."

Chuck chuckled. "I know. I didn't think it mattered what we had but now that I know it's a boy I'm so ecstatic." He placed his hand on her stomach. "He's my heir and namesake."

She covered his hand with hers. "It's perfect."

He nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Yes, it is. I'm going to have a son of my own and I'm going to make sure he knows he's loved every day."

She lifted her head and smiled at him. "Our baby is the luckiest baby in the world and it's not because he's going to have everything he could ever want but because he's going to have the best father." She kissed his cheek. "I'm so lucky to be having this baby with you."

He touched her cheek. "I'm the lucky one Blair. You're giving me the one thing money couldn't buy me; a family."

She kissed his lips gently. "You had a little something to do with it you know." She smiled as she laid her head back down on his shoulder and laced her hand with his feeling nothing but complete contentment.

* * *

The next afternoon Blair was in her office at the atelier going through fabric samples when there was a knock at her door. She lifted her head and saw Chuck's personal consultant from Harry Winston standing in her doorway.

She stood up. "Hello Richard. What are you doing here?"

He stepped into her office holding up a signature chocolate brown shopping bag. "I have a special delivery from Mr. Bass."

Blair beamed. "He didn't."

Richard handed her the bag. "He did and if I may say so myself it's a beautiful piece. But of course, as always, if you're not totally happy we'll take it back and find you something that suits."

Blair was shaking her head as she peered into the bag. "Absolutely not. I'm sure it's perfect." She looked up. "Thank you Richard."

He nodded. "It's my pleasure Mrs. Bass." He started to turn to leave and then paused turning back to look at her. "And congratulations on your baby boy. Mr. Bass was gushing this morning."

Blair placed a hand on her stomach. "Thank you we're both thrilled."

Richard wasn't even across the threshold before Blair was pulling the large rectangular box out of the bag. Attached to the top was an envelope. She removed it and knew by the cream vellum and the weight that it was Chuck's stationary.

She opened the envelope and removed the cardstock with his monogram at the top. What she read brought tears to her eyes.

_To My Dearest Blair,_

_Just a small token to thank you for giving me the _

_greatest gift ever, our baby boy. This pales in comparison _

_but it was the best I could do._

_I love you with all my heart._

_-C_

She placed the card on her desk and opened the box. She gasped when she saw the gift inside. It was a platinum necklace of diamonds set in the fringe motif and at the end of each fringe hung a dark blue, pear shaped sapphire. It was one of the most beautiful pieces she had ever seen. She ran her hands over the stones and smiled. She had the best husband in the world.

That night when Chuck Bass stepped into his master bedroom he found his wife lying on their bed wearing the necklace he had given her and absolutely nothing else. Needless to say dinner was late that night.


End file.
